


Butt chugging fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Chugging, M/M, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Same writer of blob fic/ slug Dream/ birdnap.Also don’t really fill yours ass with half bottle of alcohol it can acuatly give you alcohol poisoning
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	Butt chugging fic

Sapnap, George and Dream always hangout together, and they know usually how Dream sometimes be like when getting turned on by them.

They were chilling today at home mostly chatting. They don’t usually drink it’s only rare for them to drink.

Dream went to grab the bottle of alcohol, while sapnap was still chilling on top of George.

“Saaaapy~” called Dream as he waved with the bottle.

Sapnap looked excited because he knew where this is was going. So he got up and walked to Dream and placed his arms around Dream neck.

“Should we start now?” Sapnap looked at Dream eager to start.

“How about you George?~” asked Dream.

“I am when ever you two are~” as he sat him properly on the couch.

The two men came to join him on the couch to start. Sapnap back was facing Dream and his from facing George.

Sapnap began to take off his pants and rubbed his hole only to his hand be spanked from Dream.

“Awe dreamy, why so rough already~” whined Sapnap to turn the other on.

“Not so fast~ I have to prepare you.” Said Dream as George passed him the lube.

Sapnap face was against George crotch and bent for his ass to be in the air front of Dream. Dream blew against his hole and rubbed it a bit, he began to fit one finger in.

It made Sapnap hiss at the feeling since they haven’t done it in a while. “Relax Sapnap it will be okay” assured Dream as he placed a kiss on his right ass cheek.

He began to push the finger around hoping to stretch him enough to add another finger. As he fit the other finger and moved them around his fingers brushed against Sapnap prostate.

“haaaa~” Sapnap moved softly as the touch that he trusted himself onto Dream fingers.

“Impatient are you Sapnap?~” said Dream under a lustful grin. Only for Sapnap to push himself more, George was palming himself the whole time slowly inside his briefs.

He let his dick sprung out from his brief feeling relief making him groan from the cold air hit against his cock.

Sapnap got to working on George by giving small licks and teasing the tip. He then hollowed the inside of his cheek and went down on his. Sucking him slowly to build a pace.

Dream have stretch him enough by now, so he brought the bottle and fitted the tip of the bottle in his ass to chug the alcohol in his ass.

Sapnap almost choked on George so he pulled away couching from the sudden rush of fluid entering through his asshole.

“Fuuuu~ slowly d-dr-dream- haa~” moaned Sapnap.

He was able to fit half of the alcohol bottle liquid in his ass, making him hump the couch against his body wanting some friction.

“Come on sappy~” teased George as Sapnap tried to raise his head since he can already can feel the alcohol hitting him.

He placed his mouth around George cock and started to suck him as good as he can. Dream positioned himself against Sapnap, he lubed himself before going in. 

Sapnap felt like breaking, as he felt the liquid making inflate more in his abomen. He was trying his best to breath from his mouth.

As Dream pulled out and pushed back in alcohol was dripping out with every thrust making Sapnap to keep himself up still.

His moans sent vibration to George dick making George groan from the feeling. Dream was building a pace now pushing in and out faster, making Sapnap close to wanting to cum.

“Am close~ your doing so good for me Sapnap~” as he moaned while Sapnap kept sucking him.

George came deep into Sapnap mouth, making him pull away panting as Dream kept thrusting into him.

“D-Dream haaa- am c-close~ HNG-“ Sapnap said as he trying to still catch his breath.

Sapnap began to feel dizzy and feeling his blood rushing else where. Dream took a knottiest and his thrust became sloppier as he was close too.

Dream came first since Sapnap still feeling so dizzy can’t catch up to his own thoughts. As they both laid down, George leaned in and jerked Sapnap to cum.

Sapnap kept panting, George went ahead of them. “Dream when ever you guys ready you can come upstairs am preparing the bath for the three of us.” Said George cheerfully.

Since he knew he can’t carry Sapnap but probably Dream can. Dream caught himself after the aftermath and carried sapnap who vision is still blurred from everything since he’s so tired.

“You can’t sleep yet we have clean you up.” Giggled Dream.

“Dreeeeeam, but won’t you let me sleep, you don’t love me if you don’t let me” whined Sapnap who wanted to sleep from how drunk he is and tired.

“No we got to get you cleaned up and then you can sleep” laughed Dream he kinda found him adorable whining.

“George we are heeeeere~” called Sapnap who wanna get over with the bath to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Same writer of blob fic/ slug Dream/ birdnap.
> 
> Also don’t really fill yours ass with half bottle of alcohol it can acuatly give you alcohol poisoning


End file.
